<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think I have an idea by Aniloracat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796010">I think I have an idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloracat/pseuds/Aniloracat'>Aniloracat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Humor, Its not smt sexual haha, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Video Chat, boys missing each other, quarantine fic, silly fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloracat/pseuds/Aniloracat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbe and Sander talk about how they miss each other and life at home. Sander has an idea. </p><p>**</p><p>Another quarantine fic, set before WTFockDown Clip 2 (Sander's Tour P1).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think I have an idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started seeing the Lockdown clips again and came up with this random idea. It's just a silly fic hahah. Hope you like it! ;) </p><p>Warning: Talks and thoughts about mental health issues, particularly Robbe's mom, but nothing serious. They never clarified her mental illness, but I'm assuming is the same illness as Isak's mother. Unbeated fic, SORRY for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>R</strong>obbe sighed, closing his book for good. He was done with homework for today. He stood up and stretched his body for a while, his inactivity was finally taking its toll. He would give anything to be able to skate with his friends right now! He missed them so much, but…</p><p>He smiled, feeling a bit wistful, automatically looking at his phone on his desk. There was one person he missed even more. After finishing exercising and stretching for a while, he took his phone and crashed on his bed to answer his messages.</p><p><em>Robbe: I</em> <em>’</em> <em>m finally done with homework…! </em></p><p>
  <em>Robbe: Thought it would never end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: You?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: Done for today. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: I hate studying like this…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: Just want to go back to school quickly. I miss it. </em>
</p><p><em>Sander: I</em> <em>’</em> <em>m already going crazy locked up in here the whole day. </em></p><p>
  <em>Robbe: Me too. I don’t know what I would have done without you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: I know ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: … </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: Me neither :* </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: I miss you. </em>
</p><p>Both of them had been struggling, dealing with this temporary routine. He missed his friends, seeing the immense sky above him, the wind on his face, the thrill of skating… his whole body felt stiff already. He missed Sander so much too, his boyfriend, who was having a hard time locked at home with his thoughts, a lot of homework, unable to wander around the city with his camera or meeting with Robbe…</p><p>
  <em>Sander: But you know what I miss even more? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: …?? </em>
</p><p><em>Sander: I don</em> <em>’</em> <em>t know if I</em> <em>’</em> <em>ve told you about this professor…</em></p><p>
  <em>Sander: His lectures are just amazing…</em>
</p><p>Robbe laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Sander: Forget about it… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: It’s not even close… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: I miss you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: I wish I could kiss you :* </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: I wish I could do a lot more than just kissing you ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: Hahaha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: Yeah, me too :) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: I would love to hug you &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: hahaha ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robbe: If you’re done with homework. Do you want video chat? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sander: Yeah!</em>
</p><p><em>Robbe: Ok, I</em> <em>’</em> <em>ll go get my lap. </em></p><p>Robbe stood up, took his laptop and went back to his bed. He quickly made the videocall and his screen nearly shone with Sander’s happy smile and white hair, his heart fluttered as he smiled without even noticing it. He would do anything to kiss that smile and ruffle that hair right now.</p><p>Sander made a theatrical sigh. “Ah! What’s is this? Are you playing with me right now?”</p><p>Robbe laughed. “What?”</p><p>“How you manage to look so cute and amazing? I’ll never know, but stop it, okay? I’m unable to do something about it.”</p><p>“Sander…” Robbe snickered, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>“What?” Sander asked in surprise. “It’s the truth. You’re the most amazing, cute, handsome boyfriend on earth.”</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself.” Robbe shyly said, sighing as he looked at his amazing boyfriend. Yeah, he was hopeless.</p><p>“I really wish I could kiss you right now!” Sander said.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>They stared at each other longingly, as they had been apart for more than just a couple of weeks…</p><p>Robbe surely felt like that was the case, being unable to see the person that had filled the last months of his life with the most amazing experiences of his life.</p><p>“How’s everything going there?” Sander asked him. “How’s your mom?”</p><p>“She’s better now. A bit more at ease.”</p><p>After being discharged from the mental institution, they’d enjoyed some peaceful, happy months together. Having his mom feeling good with Sander and friends by his side, his whole life seemed too perfect to be true. She had been mostly stable, until the epidemic came, and the uncertainty, worry and fear started to affect her. She had been in panic for a few weeks, thinking the worst, until she could finally rationalize a bit that it wasn’t the end of the world.</p><p>She still didn’t let her guard down, she just couldn't, and Robbe didn’t fight her. He knew words wouldn’t completely help right now, so he did everything he could to reassure her and put her at ease. Keeping everything in the house clean and applying the hygiene measures, completely staying at home, making nutritious food, doing his best to avoid his mom saturating herself with the news, spending time with her so she wouldn’t feel alone and overthought things. Some days it worked, some days it didn’t.</p><p>But what mattered is that she managed to go through the worst part of it. When the outbreak started, everything was so uncertain back then and his mom didn’t have information. Now she had a lot of information and sometimes that would complicate things.</p><p>“You’re such amazing son.” Sander said at him, once Robbe finished explaining a bit about it.</p><p>Robbe laughed and shook his head. “I’m just doing everything I can.”</p><p>“That’s what makes you amazing.”</p><p>Robbe only smiled. After a moment of silence, Robbe felt confused when he saw Sander open his mouth and close it, his face faltering a bit.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you something but now… forget about it.” Sander brushed it off.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“No, it’s pointless. I feel like an idiot for even thinking about it.” Sander joked, but Robbe could see he was disappointed by something.</p><p>“Sander.”</p><p>Sander looked at him hesitantly before sighing. “Okay, okay… Uh, I’m already seeing my psychologist online.” Robbe nodded and smiled encouragingly. “And we talked, and she agreed with me. I don’t think I can continue being locked up in my house for the whole quarantine. It’s really difficult being here so yeah…” He shrugged.</p><p>Robbe nodded. “What are you going to do?”</p><p> “Nothing special. Just some little excursions on my bike, maybe some walks? We talked to my mom and she agreed as long as I’m responsible and keep my distance.” Sander rolled his eyes at the last bit, like he didn’t need to be told that.</p><p>“That’s great. I’m glad for you.” Robbe smiled. “And I’m bit jealous too!”</p><p>“Yeah…” Sander grimaced and sighed. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to come, keeping our distance of course! But…”</p><p>“Oh…” Robbe said and smiled a bit sadly. “Yeah. I’d really love to, but my mom would worry a lot. I have to stay at home until it’s safe.”</p><p>Sander nodded and smiled, but Robbe could see his disappointment. He himself was disappointed! A great opportunity arose but he wouldn’t be able to take it.</p><p>“At least once?” Sander tried for one last time, but not really trying anymore.  Robbe laughed and just shook his head.</p><p>“What? Are you for real?” Sander started saying in amazement, but by know he was only joking.  “We could like… tour the whole city! Or do some races at the park? We wouldn’t even be close, I would leave you behind like in five seconds! And you must be missing the exercise, right?”</p><p>“Sander, why would you ask me this?” Robbe sighed but he was only joking too. “I really, really would love to do some touring with <em>you</em> around the city.”</p><p>Robbe laughed when Sander sighed dramatically, looking all defeated and resigned all of the sudden.</p><p>“I really miss you. I’m sorry.” Robbe said after a while.</p><p>Sander laughed and shook his head. “Don’t be! I should have known you would take care of your mom first. My boyfriend is such an amazing son."</p><p>“I’m glad you asked anyway.” Robbe laughed too.</p><p>“Don’t lie. You’re probably all jealous right now.”</p><p>“Actually… yeah. My boyfriend will be touring around the city while I’ll be stuck at home.” Robbe sighed dramatically. “But now that I think about it… it’s for the best if we don’t see each other for now. I don’t think I would be able to stop myself from kissing you as soon as I saw you. Like… I could tell myself over and over I’m not supposed to do it, but I would forget it as soon as I saw you.”</p><p>Sander grinned. “I would do the same.”</p><p>Robbe sighed, staring at his boyfriend with a mix of love, yearning, sadness, love and more love.</p><p>“Have fun.”</p><p>“It will not be the same. I’d already envisioned you by my side.” Sander said, nearly pouting. Robbe laughed again. </p><p>After a moment, Sander's expression lit up.  “I think I have an idea. It'll be like we're touring together.”</p><p>“What?” Robbe laughed in confusion. </p><p>Sander smiled enigmatically, winking at him. “You just wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, thank in advance for the kudos and comments. You'll make me very happy ^__^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>